Squirrelflight's Nine Lives
by Smokestarrules
Summary: What if Bramblestar died early? Like most of you, I do not want that to happen, but what would Squirrelflight's lives be like? This is my idea: Oneshot


**Squirrelflight's Nine Lives**

 **Pretty much wishful thinking... XD**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Squirrelflight felt her pads scratch the cool rock as she padded over the stony platform, the medicine cat, Alderheart, beside her. Her tail flicked anxiously as they walked, the only sign of the nerves she felt. Alderheart brushed her flank with his tail, bright amber eyes shining with a strange combination of sympathy and pride.

"Nearly there," he murmured, unnecessarily, (she knew where she was going, thank you very much) but she nodded, raising her chin. The stars above were shining, not a cloud in sight, which she hoped meant a good omen. Perhaps everything would go well.

The two cats finally reached their destination - the Moonpool - and Squirrelflight sat down near it, watching the starlight reflect off of the brilliant water. Alderheart sat beside her. "It's time," he prompted gently. She shot him a glance, seeing the love in her son's eyes that she hoped reflected in hers, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

She lay down slowly, shivering as she felt the cold stone touch her stomach. Beside her, Alderheart lay down as well, bringing his head to the Moonpool and gently touching his nose against the water. Squirrelflight mirrored his actions, closing her eyes and pressing her own muzzle into the cold pool. She sank into sleep.

It was dark, oh so dark. And.. cold, with a chill feeling eating at her very bones. She couldn't move, could remember, nothing- what was going on? Pain started to creep into her limbs, aching desperately from being so cramped, but she still could not move. It grew colder still, the darkness seeming to swamp around her, and she tried to move again- to no avail.

Suddenly she was someplace else. Squirrelflight blinked open her eyes as she realized that she was now in the hunting grounds of StarClan. Countless cats surrounded her, pelts faded and glowing. She could not recognize them. Panic gripped her irrationally- what if they didn't accept her?

She was circled in, cats on all sides. She gripped the grass underneath and stood straight, fixing any cat who locked eyes with her a strong stare. She would not back down. Purrs of laughter echoed around the hollow, and she looked straight ahead as more cats entered the clearing with her. Cats she now recognized.

She scanned the crowd, breathing more heavily as she recognized the faces she loved. Sandstorm and Firestar were there, looking at her with pride in their gazes. She saw, with a pang of grief, Shrewpaw, the ThunderClan apprentice who'd died in the claws of a Twoleg monster, back in the old forest.

She saw Hollyleaf and Feathertail sitting side-by-side, and with a jolt of surprise, Ashfur was there too, watching her with clear blue eyes. Alderheart was sitting somewhat near her, watching them all with a serene expression on his face. His tail twitched; the time had come.

"Welcome, Squirrelflight." Every cat seemed to speak at the exact time. The words echoed around her, and her throat seemed to dry up. Her bushy tail flicked again, showing off her namesake.

Hollyleaf stepped forward, padding up to her with strong strides. Squirrelflight breathed in her daughter's scent, unable to move and greet her.

"With this life, I give you courage," the black she-cat said, touching her nose to Squirrelflight's. "Use it to guide your Clan through the toughest times." A bolt of pain shot through Squirrelflight, followed with a burning in her stomach that could only be defined as bravery.

Hollyleaf padded away, another cat taking her place; Ashfur. Squirrelflight searched his gaze, but found none of the previous fury he'd felt towards her when he'd died.

The taller tom leaned down to press his muzzle against her forehead. "With this life, I give you love. Know when to give it freely, and know when to forgive and forget." Squirrelflight's chest ached at his words, combined with a throbbing in her heart. She thought of her kits - Alderheart and Sparkpelt - even Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. She thought of the two kits awaiting her in StarClan, she thought of Bramblestar.

Struggling to move, Squirrelflight brushed Ashfur's flank with her tail as he made to leave, staring at him with wide eyes. He dipped his head to her. All was forgiven.

Shrewpaw took his place. "With this life, I give you hope," the apprentice said, reaching up to touch his nose to hers. "In the most troublesome times, it will be within you." Her paws filled with energy, and she saw a bright light ahead of her, glowing white. Her shoulders trembled with the force of it.

Another cat came towards her - her mother, Sandstorm. The pale she-cat's eyes were filled with pride as she said, "with this life, I give you patience, may you use it well for the more youthful members of your Clan." As she touched her muzzle to Squirrelflight's forehead, the ginger she-cat thought she could see teasing in her mother's eyes.

Squirrelflight felt the fire that burned within her dim. It had done what was needed, making her love for adventuring that had made her join the quest to bring the Clans to their new home. The fire was still inside of her, but no longer as vibrant.

Another cat stepped forward- one she hadn't seen yet. It was Dustpelt, her former mentor. His amber eyes gleamed with pride as he leaned down to brush her forehead. "With this life, I give you humor. Use it to brighten your Clan even in the darkest of days." His voice dropped a little as he added, "although you may not need any more."

Laughter seemed to bubble on her chest as Dustpelt stepped back, surveying her with an amused expression. It filled her to the brim, making her feel as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Shaking her head lightly to clear her thoughts, she saw Feathertail padding up to her. The silver she-cat's pelt flowed in the half-light, and joy sparked in Squirrelflight's chest.

"With the life, I give you compassion, may it help you fulfill and be equal on any duty your Clan must face." Feathertail's blue eyes glowed. Warmth enveloped her, swarming around her as the kits of ThunderClan flashed before her eyes.

Squirrelflight felt joyful as Purdy, an old elder of ThunderClan, stepped in front of her. Her heart warmed to see him so full of life again, she was glad that he had found a place in StarClan.

"With this life, I give to endurance. Use it to never give up, even when your strength has run out." The elder touched his nose to her own. A pain swept through her muscles, and she tensed, breathing heavily until it left her.

Then, with his flame-colored pelt glowing, Firestar was before her. "Father," Squirrelflight croaked out, overwhelmed by the emotions in his deep green eyes. He merely touched his nose to her head, closing his eyes as she inhaled his familiar scent.

"With this life, I give you sacrifice. Remember to always put your Clan first, no matter what." A strange feeling swept through her, and suddenly she saw her father's death through his eyes- his determination to save his Clan from Tigerstar - even if it meant his own death.

Squirrelflight watched him step back, while she fought to ignore the dizziness in her own head. She looked around, who would give her last life?

A new pang of grief nearly overtook her as her former mate, Bramblestar came forward. His amber eyes were full of pride and love, and Squirrelflight's heart ached as she saw the two kits sitting side-by-side where he'd been - Juniperkit and Dandelionkit - the two of the litter who hadn't survived.

Bramblestar came closer, and Squirrelflight breathed in his scent again, green eyes locking with amber. She could feel the warmth from his pelt, could remember his scent. It was all engraved in her memory. Bramblestar casted a glance over to Alderheart, who dipped his head to his father. Then the former leader turned back to Squirrelflight.

"With this life, I give you loyalty." Bramblestar touched his nose to hers. "Use it to never sway from your beliefs, your family, your Clan. And always do what you think is right."

Flashes of hiding with Leafpool overpowered her mind, and she felt a burning feeling sweep over her from her ears to tail-tip. An unexplainable desire to lead flickered through her, and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.

"I will wait for you until you join me," Bramblestar said, eyes gleaming. Pride sparkled at his warm gaze as he added with a purr, "although I hope that day will not be soon."

Squirrelflight purred as well, unable to move yet again. The nine cats suddenly appeared in front of her, all looking regal as if they'd always been here.

"By the powers of StarClan, we grant you by your new name." Every cat seemed to be speaking again, and Squirrelflight raised her head proudly. "Watch over ThunderClan as we will watch over you. Go forth, Squirrelstar of ThunderClan."

The silent crowd all around her purred in agreement, as she felt like her heart couldn't get any lighter. Squirrelstar glanced around one last time, watching the cats she loved. They would watch over her, she knew. The stars in the sky were glowing brighter- bright white overpowering her vision. She shut her eyes from the light, tensing.

Then she woke up, with the calls of StarClan still echoing in her head. Beside her, Alderheart stirred as well, raising his head to meet her eyes.

"Congratulations, Squirrelstar." He purred, blinking happily at her. Squirrelstar stretched and stood up, fresh eagerly surging through her bones as she dipped her head to her son, her medicine cat. "You deserve it," he said.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


End file.
